Collide - LaurWalk - Loseph
by Ummwaitwhat
Summary: Loosely Based off of the song COLLIDE by HOWIE DAY


_**"The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you, yeah"**_

Everyone knew I loved her. Everyone, except for her. Even her boyfriend (and my very good friend), Joey, noticed that I had feelings for her. Which was why he tried to keep her as far away from me as possible. But that didnt really work out for him because we were best friends, Lauren and I. Every time I saw her, I loved her a little bit more. She didnt even have to do anything, and I would still want to melt.

**_"I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again"_**

If we looked the same, we would almost be the exact same person. We were the same, but the opposite. For example, she likes to cuddle with someone who's on her right (guess where I usually am...) and I liked to cuddle with someone who's on my left, which would be perfect... If only she knew. I was the one who wanted to make her happy ever since we preformed Starship. To protect her. To love her. But Joey got the shot first, and, as a rule of the BroCode, it has to end without any interference what-so-ever. I don't think Joey knows that I completely live by those rules, but whatever... Anyway, I feel that I'm the only guy who can fully understand her. The thing that can make life worth living is being able to see the cute, little sparkle in her eye when she's happy.

**_"Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find you and I collide"_**

I lived in NYC for a while after college. I thought I wasn't going to be really close with anyone besides my friend JoMo. That was until Lauren decided to move. I honestly moved to try to clear my head from all thoughts about her... To see if I could forget. It was obviously going to be a bit difficult. I wanted a way out. I found one when I realized that Brian, The Langs, and the rest of the team were going to move to Chicago. I hurriedly packed my things and set off, without saying one word to JoMo or Lauren. But again, Lauren caught up with me. She was going to move in with Julia. I was told that it wasn't coincidental, but I just felt that this was so strange. We would always find a way to see each other again, whether it was intentional or unintentional. And then there was always the way she could make me go crazy. Just one glance in my direction could make me all confused. I knew that there was definately something wrong with me.

**_"I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind"_**

I'll admit, when I first saw Lauren, I thought she was pretty. No, more like beautiful. Just like any other guy who had a mind should've thought. We were in the same classes, we had the same friends, so I knew it was a matter of time before we would officially meet each other. And when we did, Jesus Christ... I was starstruck. It was a get-together thing that Dylan had out together. We were both there. I could spot her from a mile away. She was so... Perfect. I guess I was staring because she smiled and walked over to me. "Hi!" She said, cheerfully. I looked over my shoulders to make sure she was talking to me. "Hey..." I replied quietly. I was so nervous, I answered with short, choppy sentences. She kept the conversation going, though. And I was glad she did. We continued to talk every single day after that. We were pretty much always by each other's side. I finally found out that I truly loved her when we started rehearsing for Starship, like I said before. When it was about three days from opening night, Julia came up to me. "Hey, Walker..." She smirked and glanced around. I grunted in response, putting my costume on for dress rehearsal. "You should ask Lauren out... She can't get you out of her mind!" Then she left, leaving me completely shocked and a little bit scared. For those three days, I was working up a plan with JoMo and Dylan to ask her out on opening night. As I was just about to walk up to her and ask, Joey beat me to the punch.

**_"Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find you and I collide"_**

I couldn't believe I actually tried to fall in love with someone else. I mean, Trace was hot and all, but she didnt compare to Lauren. No one could. I only realized that when we started hanging out a little while after the APOCALYPTOUR. I wanted to slap my forehead a billion times for being so stupid. We all went out I the forest for a couple of nights just to hang out with each other. Lauren and Joey were getting all cuddly, making me extremely jealous, but I didn't think anyone noticed. And the night was made because, when everyone else went to sleep, Lauren and I went exploring. We found a cave not far from where we were camping. We caught up on what had happened and just relaxed. It was so hard to keep myself from staring at her. Her eyes were brighter than the stars in the sky. All I could think about was how I planned for us to run into each other over and over again on stage during the APOCALYPTOUR.

**_"Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind"_**

I was laying on the couch watching Avatar when I heard a knock on my door. I paused the TV even though I had seen the episode at least 5 times. I walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was Lauren. She was crying. "Lauren! What's wrong?" I asked, immediately inviting her in. She walked to the couch as I ran to the kitchen to get her a bottle of water. "Thanks..." She sobbed as she took a sip. "Sure..." I said, sitting down next to her. She cuddled up to my chest. "Now, what's wrong?" I asked, stroking her hair. She started crying again. "Shhh... Shhh... It's okay... It's okay..." I repeated, reassuringly. After about half an hour, she managed to control her sobs. We sat there in a comfortable silence while I continued to stroke her hair and she snuggled closer into me. She started to trace patterns on my shirt. I started to breathe a little shakily. I felt her chuckle. She could tell. She stopped. I didn't want her to, though. I sighed. She chuckled again and continued. "So, what happened?" I asked, satisfied that she moved her finger across my shirt. "Joey broke up with me," she sighed. At least she wasn't crying. "Why?" I asked, shocked. That was blindsiding. "I don't know..." She admitted. "Oh..." Silence. I pulled her closer into me and whispered. "I love you, Lo." She looked up at me and smiled.

**_"Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find you and I collide"_**

"I love you too, Wox!" She said. "Wox?" I smiled at the nickname she hadn't called me since college. "Yep! I'm calling you that again!" She said. I wrinkled my nose, playfully. She laughed and hit me. "No, but seriously. I love you. I love the way you can make me smile. I love the way you can make me be myself around you, even if I don't want to. I love how we can talk for hours and hours every single day and never run out of things to say. I love how you can make my head get all confused and mixed up. I love how every time I look at you, I get these butterflies in my stomach. And, most importantly, I love the little sparkle in your eye that never seems to go away. Even if you feel like shit," I said. Lauren looked up at me again. She looked like she was about to cry again. "Right. Fuck. Sorry. You just got out of a relationship. Fuck. Sorry," I said. She laughed. "It's alright. That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard EVER!" I laughed. "You used ever twice... In the same sentence," I commented. "That's because you make me feel all confused in my head too. All the things you said, I feel too. Joe, I love you."

**_"You finally find you and I collide  
You finally find you and I collide"_**

She leaned up and kissed me. And, my God... It was the best one ever


End file.
